Miss' Makai
by Eternal Wishes
Summary: Koenma's hosting a beauty contest? The Reikai Tentai are recruiting? Kurama's dared to enter? And...


'**Miss' Makai 1 – One Crazed Contest**

Wish: I'm gonna write this for fun… poor characters though… such torture. Oh joy!

Yusuke: Whoopee… -.-

Wish: Remember, if I owned YYH, the characters would be tortured SO much… XD So I don't own it.

* * *

"George! Get Botan here," a small, short 'toddler' with a pacifier in his mouth commanded a huge ogre twenty times… or fifty times… his size.

"Y-yes Koenma sir!" the ogre replied, running out.

Boy, wonder how he commands the Ogre… hmm… blackmail?

A while later, a not-so-grim grim reaper bounced happily into the office, pink eyes sparkling with joy. As if they weren't usually…

"Botan, I just had the most wonderful idea!" the 'toddler', named Koenma, said happily. Err… is he a child genius or something?

"We're going to make the Reikai Tentai wear all pink from now on?" Botan, the 'grim' reaper asked, clapping her hands together.

Sweatdrop. "No, not exactly. Actually, I'm thinking of hosting a-"

"Don't call Ferry Girls Grim Reapers convention? That's a super idea! You don't know how annoyed I am with people calling us Ferry Girls Grim Reapers. THEY'RE DIFFERENT!"

This is the part where the authoress hides in some random corner…

"No."

"Aww… but we need one!" Botan, the FERRY GIRL exclaimed (note, the authoress didn't call her the Grim Reaper this time, so please, don't chase after her with an ore).

"Botan, I'm hosting a Beauty Contest. It shall be called Miss Makai!" Koenma said, literally getting stars in his eyes.

Botan raised her eyebrow. "What's the use of that? After all, we all know that I'M the prettiest girl in Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai. And why is it only Makai?"

A bigger sweatdrop appeared on the back of the 'ruler' of Reikai's head. "It sounds nicer that way! I mean, Miss Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai doesn't sound as nice. And we can call it MM for short!" Koenma said cheerfully.

"Ookay…" Botan muttered.

"Good, get the Reikai Tentai in here, they'll be recruiting people to enter this contest," Koenma ordered. "Now, it's my nap time so please, GET OUT!"

Botan raised an eyebrow. 'Nap time?' she thought, 'Isn't that for little kindergarten children?'

-A While Later…-

"Hey toddler, we're here!" a black haired teen who could probably save thousands if he didn't use hair gel called, striding into the office. "WAKE UP!" he shouted, seeing the sleeping ruler.

Zzz…

An orange haired teen followed, he waltzed in casually and poked Koenma.

Zzz…

Now a short 'teen' who could probably be mistaken for a little kid came. He punched Koenma on the shoulder.

Zzz…

Lastly came a red-headed teen. Instead of the previous attempts, he did something completely original…

"Koenma! Someone's stealing your teddy bear!" he shouted, fake alarm in his voice.

Koenma snapped awake instantly. "What! Who would dare steal Mr. Freddy Teddisnuggykins of Cookies the Fifth away from me! And what are you laughing about! Go catch the thief already!"

The four teens sweatdropped. The kitsune's plan worked… but it worked a 'little' too well.

"Chilax toddler, we were just fooling around…" Yusuke said.

"WHAT! How dare you fool around with Mr. Freddy Teddisnuggykins of Cookies the Fifth's safety!" the 'toddler' exclaimed. "And I am NOT A TODDLER! I'm older than you for god's sake!"

"God has sake? GIMME!" the orange haired teen said, a goofy smile on his face.

One, two, three… Group sweatdrop! Very good children. Now we move on the group shouting of the ceremonial "BAKA!"

"What?" the boy who wanted sake from god (technically, that would be Koenma… and he's underage) asked, shrugging.

"Nevermind Kuwabara," Kurama muttered, sweatdropping.

"And besides, toddler there's too young to drink sake," Yusuke said, pointing at Koenma when he said toddler.

"That's not true! I'll show you, I'll show all of you! I'll drink sake, just you wait…" Koenma exclaimed, all dignity forgotten.

Err… what dignity again?

He sold that on E-Bay, remember?

Ahem, back to topic…

"As I was trying to say before you woke me up from my sweet nappy time, I'm organizing a beauty contest called Miss Makai," Koenma said, recomposing himself again.

Doesn't recompose sound like decompose?

"So what's your point?" Yusuke asked, looking bored… as usual.

"My point is, that YOU will be out, gathering contestants for said contest," Koenma said.

"Hn," Hiei muttered.

"Wha?" the confused ruler of Reikai asked.

"I agree with Hiei, that is just plain stupid and annoying, we're MEN!" Kurama shouted, for once, not calm…

Wait, Kurama? Not calm? It's the sign of the acropolis! Run for your lives!

Unless if you sold that on E-Bay too, then you have nothing to worry about.

"Kurama, you can UNDERSTAND SHRIMP?" Kuwabara muttered, blinking confusedly.

"Hn."

"Translation: The language's name is Hn, not Shrimp, baka," Kurama said, translating for Hiei.

Now everyone is staring at Kurama.

"What?"

"Nothing," they replied at the exact same time.

"ANYWAYS!" Koenma shouted to lead the extremely off-topic subject back on-topic, "The contest will consist of three parts: entrance, talent, and powers, and you WILL be helping me, or else!"

"Or else what?" Yusuke asked, curious.

"I'll show everyone these!" Koenma replied, smiling as he took out a photo of the Reikai Tentai, on there, he scribbled over their clothes with pink marker, messily. What fool would fall for that trick?

"AHHHHHHHH! The pinkness, it blinds!" Kuwabara shouted, backing away from the messed up photo.

Yusuke sighed, "We'll help. It's too embarrassing to have those be shown and have everyone else know my so called boss is just like a little five year old who doesn't know how to blackmail properly."

Koenma, of course, didn't really listen, so he just said, "Good, start recruiting… now."

Four very annoyed members of the Reikai Tentai walked out of the room.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke asked, an evil plot forming in his head.

"What?" the kitsune asked. Tut, tut, tut, curiosity killed the kat! What? Kat starts with 'k', like kitsune, unlike cat… can't they just spell it with a 'k'!

"I bet you can't get into the contest and win!" Yusuke said, grinning.

"Can too!" Kurama shouted but covered his mouth in fear of what he just said.

"Good, then enter," Yusuke smirked.

"FINE! I will!" Kurama said angrily, stomping away with his nose held high and arms crossed over his chest.

Hiei and Kuwabara, the sworn rivals, stared weirdly at the two before they, too, walked off. Both hoping that nobody they knew recognized them… ooh, that would be bad publicity for them.

* * *

Wish: Ooh… who knew Koenma had a teddy bear?

Yusuke: Mr. Freddy Teddisnuggykins of Cookies the Fifth! Whoa, long name.

Kuwabara: And Kurama speaks shrimp?

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Translation: Again, you idiot, it's Hn, not Shrimp. I love this job.

Wish: o.O And people calls me insane… review please.

P.S. Don't own E-bay either... that was added for fun.


End file.
